


Gods and Monsters

by Ennaejj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fan Vid, M/M, Purgatory, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaejj/pseuds/Ennaejj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory. </p>
<p>Cas was there for redemption. Dean was there to commune with his baser instincts….and those instincts had some interesting notions about what he should be doing with “his” angel.</p>
<p>Fan vid. Music is "Gods & Monsters" by Lana Del Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters




End file.
